Just A Girl From The Library
by deadskiez
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet at the college library and B lets S sit with her. As a thank you, S takes B out for coffee... One-shot This is my first time at this...like ever, probably not my best work.. 3


Brittany had never wanted to go to college. All she ever wanted to do was dance that was the only place she felt free, on the dance floor, moving her body in time to the beat. She wasn't good at school work, she wasn't dumb, but she just focused all her attention on dance, so she never really had time. Once her mom had gotten her a tutor and her grades had improved but the tutor had moved away and Brittany didn't want another one. But her parents had told her that if she wanted to make it big as a dancer she would have to go to college and get a few degrees, to fall back on in case dancing didn't work out. She was majoring in guidance, and minoring in dance (because she felt she already knew about it), business and physical education. Business was the subject she disliked the most, too many words but she knew that it was essential if she ever wanted to open up a dance studio.

Right away Brittany disliked her room in the college, it was too drab and too small, that was a thing about Brittany, she liked things to be big and bright, and she also danced while doing EVERYTHING. Making pasta was never complete without a few twirls around the kitchen; there was no space to dance in here so she spent as little time as possible in her room. She had thought of buying paint to paint the walls but she had never been neat or arty, her fingers weren't clever like her feet, she knew the paint would go everywhere if she tried to paint her walls so she just left it, because hiring a guy to do the job was too expensive for a college student.

So Brittany looked all over campus for a place to work, she figured she only really needed to be in her room for sleeping and eating. So Brittany found the library, it was big and bright, in an almost calming way. The books were all different colours and Brittany liked that, the walls were painted an ocean blue like her eyes. Even though Brittany had never been a big reader, she liked it in here, and soon she found a place in the back of the library where she could work. Her first day there she spread out her business papers and began to write, it was awesome in here! The words seemed to flow more freely in this big room and she knew her tutor would be pleased with this paper; Brittany did not like it when people were displeased with her. She was almost done the paper when a light tap on her shoulder interrupted her. She looked up and her breath caught in the back of her throat, staring down at her was the most beautiful girl Brittany had ever seen! Now here's the thing about Brittany, she liked girls and boys, she always had because she never believed in complicating things, if she fell in love with someone she would be with them, guy or girl. But she knew instantly that this girl was special.

The girl had dark brown, almost black hair that flowed softly over her shoulder, and small lips with a trace of a permanent pout to them (it was cute though), her eyes were deep brown like chocolate and her skin was a caramel colour. One perfectly manicured fingernail had tapped Brittany's shoulder and she felt ashamed that she was only wearing faded jeans, an old T-shirt and worn out Converses, because this girl looked like a princess. She was wearing a black tank-top that hugged her skinny shape and over that a sea-foam blue cardigan that was unbuttoned and fell loosely down to her thighs. Her khaki pants were form-fitting and snaked down into black leather boots. The softest of smiles graced her lips; opening her mouth she revealed a set of beautiful pearly white teeth as she spoke in the smoothest voice ever; 'Hey'.

'Umm...hey, I mean hi or whichever!' Brittany cursed herself inside; she'd hate the girl to think she was stupid because she was tongue tied in her presence. But it didn't seem to bother the girl, who just chuckled and spoke once again.

'I was wondering do you mind if I sit here with you, it's just Mrs. _I'm going to die alone with seven hundred cats_ at the front desk hates me because I sing and sometimes curse when I work, I don't want to get kicked out of the library because it's pretty damn cool in here so I wanted to find a place at the back soooo?' She stretched out the vowels in the last word which made Brittany's heart skip a beat.

'Sure!' she said with a smile that was quickly returned by the girl. The girl extended a caramel coloured hand to her.

'I'm Santana by the way!' Brittany jumped up, knocking over a chair in the process.

'I'm Brittany!' They shook hands; Santana's hands were super smooth and soft. Then Santana put her backpack and stack of books on the table and leaned over to pick up the chair. 'Thanks' Brittany mumbled, embarrassed. When Santana leant over, her tank top shifted a tiny bit, showing off a small strip of her toned, tan stomach. When the chair had been put upright, Santana took a seat facing Brittany. She opened a notebook and a textbook and clicked open a pen and immediately she began writing. Reluctantly, Brittany began to finish her paper, but every now and then she stole a glance at Santana. Santana's long brown hair was falling in her eyes and in spirals across her paper. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and muttered something under her breath in a foreign language. To Brittany it sounded like Spanish. She began to search around in her backpack for something; apparently she couldn't find it because she threw her hands up in the air in desperation and turned to Brittany.

'Do you have a hair scrunchie I could borrow?'

'Umm' Brittany lifted up her duffel bag from the floor and began to wade through the mass of empty Gatorade bottles, candy wrappers, notebooks and textbooks until she found a tired, stretched out red hair scrunchie. She removed a ball of lint that was attached to it, made a mental note to clean out her bag and handed the scrunchie across the table to Santana.

'Thanks!' Santana said, beaming as she tied her chocolate brown hair into a messy bun. 'Aaah, so much better' she shot a pearly white smile at Brittany who had no choice but to return it.

'You're very welcome' Brittany responded before going back to her paper. She grinned internally, only one more sentence! As she firmly put a dot to signal the end of her paper, Santana began to sing. It was very softly and Brittany was sure she didn't realize she was doing it, but as she listened closely, she became sure of two things, one: Santana was an Amy Winehouse fan, (the song was Valerie) and two: she was really talented. Mostly when people started to sing, Brittany blocked them out, but with Santana it was different. Her voice was...well it was special. It was raspy but not to an annoying point, but at the same time smooth, it was the perfect blend of both. Brittany had a feeling that her voice could belt out soulful love ballads and upbeat pop music.

'You're really good' Brittany said, nervously.

'Oh' Santana's Latina features turned a bright red 'Sorry, I don't realize I'm doing it sometimes, that's why I came to sit back here, sorry, sorry, sorry. You don't want to listen to me ruin an amazing song!'

'No' Brittany said, truthfully 'You're really talented! I can't normally listen to that sort of music, I get bored, I'm a dancer, so I like upbeat and happy stuff that you can easily move to, that song always seemed to depress me because I never could get the right moves to it. But with your voice, I actually want to listen to the song!' Immediately, she regretted her words, now Santana was going to think she was a complete creeper. Instead, the Latina's face turned a brighter shade of red.

'Thank you!' she said, a smile playing over her lips 'That means a lot to me! I bet you're an amazing dancer; you've got the legs for it! I'd love to see you dance sometime, if that's okay with you?' Brittany turned a deep pink.

'Yeah, that would be cool, I'm not amazing though, and it's just a hobby, something I really enjoy.'

'But you're majoring in it, no?'

'I'm majoring in guidance, I always enjoyed that at school and if I can't make it as a dancer, I want to help kids. I'm minoring in dance though, and so far I'm really enjoying it! I'm also minoring in business, so if I want to set up a dance studio, I won't be clueless on how to do it. My last minor is in Physical Education, to keep fit and so if I want to teach dance at school or something I could also teach them PE.'

Santana nodded: 'Smart! I was thinking about minoring in dance to, but decided against it. I'm majoring in law, but it's a new course, you don't have to do like twenty-bazillion years of college, just the usual four and it's a lot less pressure! I'm minoring in architecture, art, and design and technology.'

'Wait, so what do you want to be then?' Brittany inquired curiously 'I mean, law is like lawyers, but your minors sound like you want to do something arty.'

'I do' Santana replied, scrunching up her nose and frowning 'But my parents really want me to get a law degree, they said if I got the degree they'd pay my rent and stuff but I could make the decision whether or not to actually become a lawyer, and take minors that interest me. I mean, you never know, I could find out that law is my true passion!' She grinned at this. 'But them paying my rent is really helpful, I mean I'm in college; I'm broke! So far I'm actually really enjoying the law course, my tutors nice and I understand everything, who knows, maybe I'll actually become a lawyer!' She grinned but then focused her attention back to her work, stating the conversation was over, but for Brittany, it was enough.

After 45 minutes of complete silence, Brittany had finished her report on why hip-hop was so much better in this time then traditional ballet, even though her dance teacher was very physical and most of the class was dancing, she still threw out the occasional paper, just to make sure people weren't only taking the course because it was easy. Brittany was just about to start reviewing last week's Guidance lesson when she was interrupted by Santana.

'Can I take you out to get some coffee?' Santana looked at Brittany inquiringly. 'You seem cool and I want to thank you for letting me sit with you'

'Thank you! I'd love to!' Brittany's eyes lit up at the thought.

'Great,' Santana grinned, 'can I have your number?'

'Of course!' Brittany said, pulling out a scrap piece of paper from her notebook and hastily scrawling the digits down. She wrote her name underneath them and handed it to Santana. Santana ripped the bottom of the paper off and wrote something quickly.

'Here is mine' she said, handing the paper to Brittany. 'I guess I'll see you around then? I'll call you about the coffee'

'Okay, sweet' Brittany said. Her heart fell as she realized she had to go to her dance class 'I have to go now, or my dance teacher will eat me alive, but will you be here on Monday?'

Santana laughed as she nodded, 'Hey, now I've found someone to sit with, you won't be able to get rid of me'

Brittany laughed as she stuffed her things into her bag. 'Nice meeting you, see you around' she said.

'Same,' Santana said 'have fun dancing'

With that Brittany half ran out of the library down the path, and into the studio. Running into the changing room, she quickly replaced her jeans with sweatpants, and her Converses with traditional dancing shoes. Cursing under her breath, she realized that her only hair scrunchie was still with Santana. Oh well, she thought as she hung her duffel up on the hook and raced towards the teaching room.

Cursing, with every foul word she knew, she skidded around and bolted back to her bag, she had forgotten she was still in the floral bra she had put on this morning, instead of the sports bra she used while dancing. She ripped off her shirt, unclipped the bra, pulled the sports bra on and was just about to put her T-shirt back on when someone behind her called her name. She threw herself into a 180 degrees spin that her teacher would have been proud of to find, standing there: Santana.

'Santana?' Brittany was very confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'Your scrunchie,' Santana said, holding her hand out. 'I thought you might need it back.

Brittany turned bright red as she realized she had no shirt on. Quickly she pulled the ratty T-shirt over her head and snatched the scrunchie from Santana's hand. 'Thank you' she said as she tried to pull her hair up into a bun. Exasperated as it fell apart, she yanked it back up again, pulling a few of her light blonde hairs out in the process.

'Here, let me do it' Santana said, stepping forward.

'Thanks, but I really have to get to class' Brittany said, trying once more unsuccessfully to pull up her hair.

'But the faster you try to do it, the more it won't work, and the more you'll get pissed which will lead to you tearing your own hair out. So let me.'

Brittany nodded and sat down with her back to Santana and handed her the scrunchie. Santana's quick, lithe fingers worked their magic and soon, Brittany's blonde hair was piled above her head in a smart bun. 'Thank you!' Brittany stood up quickly and grinned at the Latina.

'Dance your heart out' Santana responded as she made her way to the door.

'I will' Brittany muttered as she bolted for the door.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

Later that night, Brittany lay on her couch, watching the first Step-Up movie for about the thousandth time. Her long legs stretched over the arm of the couch and balanced on her toned stomach was a bowl or pasta, on the coffee table in front of her sat a glass of water and a bowl of freshly washed grapes, Brittany had an infamous sweet tooth and since her teacher had absolutely banned baked goods and candy, Brittany's only sugars could come from fruit, which she ate like a fiend. A sudden noise made her jump, causing a string of spaghetti to fly out of the bowl and land on the floor. Realizing it was only her phone going off, she placed the bowl on the table, picked up the strand of pasta on the floor and made her way to the kitchen where she had left her phone. Peering at the blue screen, lighting up she saw that it was an unknown number. She dropped the spaghetti in the garbage, rinsed the tomato sauce off of her hands and dried them on her shirt before picking up the BlackBerry and hitting answer.

'Brittany?' It was Santana!

'Hey' Brittany replied with a smile that practically split her face in two.

'Jesus Christ, you take forever to answer your phone!'

'Sorry, I was cleaning up some spaghetti'

'Oh okay then.' Brittany could hear the smile in Santana's voice. 'Anyways, about that coffee, do you want to get it now?'

'Like right now?' Brittany was confused, and she was sure her pasta was getting cold, she was also missing one of the best parts of the movie, but it didn't matter, she could quote all of the dialogue by heart.

'Yeah, right now, Starbucks is still open, and it's on me!'

'I'll be there' She heard the click as Santana hung up. She quickly got changed into a neon orange tank top, tight black skinny jeans, and scuffed Supras, inherited from her big brother. She topped it off by a black leather jacket. She grabbed her keys, phone and a few crumpled dollar bills and shoved them into her pockets before making her way out into the fresh night air. Brittany made her way to the nearest Starbucks, before realizing that she had no idea which Starbucks Santana meant. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent the following text to Santana:

**_Which Starbucks should I meet you at?_**

**_-B_**

She stood around for a minute, stomping her feet against the cold until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**_The big one next to the library with the douche bag manager_**

**_-S xoxo_**

'Xoxo'? Brittany felt her heart swell inside her chest. Walking towards the Starbucks Santana had meant she took a few moments to figure out her thoughts. The only thing she was really sure of was that she was madly in love with Santana, and who could blame her, the girl was beautiful. Brittany knew her first order of business was to find out whether Santana played for the other team or not. Unfortunately Brittany had no idea how to do that.

As Brittany walked through the door into the bright lights of the Starbucks, her pale blue eyes scanned the room for the Latina. She finally spotted her at a table by herself in the back of the coffee shop, her fingers hitting the screen of her iPhone quickly. Brittany moved deftly and swiftly through the sea of tables and chairs until she was standing in front of Santana's table. Santana hadn't noticed her yet, that was one of the advantages to being a dancer, and Brittany was silent on her feet, if she wanted to be.

Brittany took a few golden moments to study the girls face. She was squinting at the screen intently, something must be troubling her, because her forehead was all crinkled up and she was biting her lip. She had changed out of the outfit she had worn in the library and had applied some makeup. She was now wearing a v-neck purple top with a hint of cleavage showing. She wore tight skinny jeans and (to Brittany's delight) red Converse sneakers. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, with a few strands of hair purposefully left out. She had on mascara and a hint of rosy-pink lipstick and maybe just a touch of blush. Brittany quietly pulled out her phone and sent Santana a text.

**_Look up _**

**_-B_**

The worry lines on her forehead were replaced with a confused look as Santana tilted her head upwards and her face split into a grin. 'How long have you been there for? Jesus Brittany, you could have said something!'

Brittany grinned and pulled herself into a chair opposite Santana 'That isn't my style' she said.

'I can see that!' Santana said with a laugh. 'So what do you want, cappuccino and a chocolate-chip muffin? That's my usual order from here'

'I wish, but I can't' Brittany sighed, pulling her pretty features into a mock frown 'My dance teacher doesn't let us have baked goods, doesn't want us getting fat. I'll just have a fruit cup and a double espresso please.'

'Brittany, I doubt your body produces fat, but it's okay. You can have a few bites of mine, in return for an apple slice from your fruit cup. A double espresso? Its six o' clock in the evening, you won't be able to sleep at all!'

Brittany shrugged her shoulders 'I'm a dancer, I always like to have lots of energy'

'That's what sleep is for, regaining energy, you're not supposed to get all your energy from coffee!' Santana gave her a light punch on the shoulder. 'Well at least _I _get all my energy from sleep. But I have to admit I am guilty of downing the occasional espresso when I'm studying for an exam.' She grinned at Brittany, 'I'll be right back'.

Brittany quickly grabbed Santana's purse from where it was hanging on the chair and stuffed the eight dollars into one of the outside pockets, she felt guilty about letting Santana pay for her coffee, but she thought that Santana was not a person you could easily say 'no' to.

Santana was soon back, 'He's going to bring our orders, soon. They know me around here, and they know I'm not accustomed to carrying trays'

Brittany grinned, she could see that Santana was feisty, maybe even rude but around Brittany she seemed to be nothing but kind and gentle, even buying her coffee and signing off texts with 'xoxo'. 'Tell me about your voice' Brittany murmured 'About singing, you're so good'

Santana blushed furiously 'It's just a hobby that I've gotten in to. Back in my high school in Lima there was this Glee Club, I joined with a few friends, and we actually won the National Show Choir Championships in my senior year. We did a killer Lady Gaga number, then our local diva sang something by Celine Dion and we finished up our performance with the Meatloaf classic 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. That was one of the best moments of my life, when they announced that we won...it was just amazing! But, the best thing about it was the reason why we won, or the reason why I joined. See I was a cheerleader in high school, mega-popular and I almost won Senior Prom Queen; I lost by only one vote. But the thing is, I joined the cheerleading squad, we were called the Cheerios, because I wanted to be popular, but I joined the Glee club because I really wanted to and I loved performing and singing. And y'know winning competitions with the Cheerios was great and all but winning competitions with the New Directions, which was our Glee club's name, winning those competitions just felt so...special like we really deserved it. But that's about it for my singing career, thank you by the way, for saying I'm good.'

'I know how you feel, when I was in the fifth grade, my best friend and my mom persuaded me to join the Math team because it would help my grade, when we won some competition, I forget what it was, it felt good but it just felt so much better when I got a dance move right for the first time or did an awesome job at a recital or won a dancing prize. There should be no reason for doing the things we love, we should just do them.'

Santana smiled and gave her shoulders the tiniest shrug. 'You're really smart, you do know that right?'

Brittany shook her head 'I'm not, my school grades are lousy, and the only thing I'm marginally good at is dance.'

'You don't have to get good grades to be smart, you just are smart, or like wise or something. I'm sure dance isn't the only thing you're good at; you can probably swim really well and play a mean game of tennis. With that body it wouldn't take much to get good at a sport.'

Brittany smiled 'Thank you so much! I guess maybe I exaggerated a little bit, I mean I like writing stories and stuff and I do a mean air guitar' she winked at Santana 'Also my impromptu shower performances are worthy of the Grammys!'

'That's something I would like to see!' Santana exclaimed, her cheeks suddenly turned red, 'Uh...I mean hear, that's something I would like to hear.' She cleared her throat awkwardly just as a young guy in a green apron with the Starbucks logo on it set down the order.

He pushed a mug at Santana 'Cappuccino with a shot of tequila?' She nodded. 'Chocolate-chip muffin?' She nodded again.

'I'm the double espresso and the fruit cup' Brittany said.

'No, I was going to give those to Mr. Invisible sitting right here, I guess he's just not feeling like getting anything today is he?' said the guy sarcastically as he handed the drink and fruit cup to Brittany.

Santana gave the guy an evil glare 'Hey, Mr. _I'm so cool I work in a coffee shop_ if you do not want a scalding hot cup of coffee thrown in your face I suggest you leave my girl Brittz here alone and get the hell away from our table before I go all Lima Heights! And you can bet you sorry ass that we are going to complain to your manager about this, which will most likely result in you losing your job!'

Brittany raised an eyebrow as the guy scuttled off 'I'm not sure what I should be most surprised about, my new nickname, or the fact that you take tequila in your coffee!'

'Neither' said a nasally voice. Both girls looked up in surprise to see a pretty girl with short blonde hair and hazelly-green eyes standing over them, fixing Brittany with a look of steely coldness. She wore a light, white summer dress, sandals and a pink headband; around her neck on a chain she wore a small gold cross. 'I don't know who you are but it's Friday night so of course Lopez is going to be drunk and passed out on someone's sofa by the end of the night and she gives everyone nicknames'

'Nice to see you too Q' Santana said as she stood up and gave the girl a quick hug, 'This is Brittany, we met in the library and I offered to buy her coffee and the guy was being a right asshole to her.'

'Hi Brittany' the girl said 'I'm Quinn Fabray; I've known Santana since high school.'

Brittany stood up and the two of them shook hands.

'Well if you'll excuse me,' Quinn drawled, 'I'd love to stay and chat but Finn and Noah's band are playing a gig tonight and they said they'd let me in for free if I wore a tank top.'

'I bet that was Puck's idea,' Santana interrupted 'Once a perv, always a perv.'

'True' Quinn countered, 'Anyways goodnight both of you, try not to get _too_ drunk Lopez.'

'Love you too Q' Santana replied snarkily as both girls settled back down into their chairs.

'Was what she said true?' Brittany asked as she took a sip of her coffee, already she could feel the energy coursing through her veins.

'About what'

'You getting drunk'

Santana shrugged her shoulders, 'Hey, I'm in college and it's a Friday, so what if I want to have a little fun.'

'I wasn't judging you' Brittany said, not wanting to offend her new friend, 'Just wondering'

Santana took a long sip from her mug and took a deep breath, 'I drink this stuff like mother's milk' she said 'Wanna try some?' She held out her mug with lip-gloss stains around the side to Brittany. Brittany nodded and took the mug She held it to her lips, somewhat reluctantly but soon was emptying the contents down her throat. She felt Santana's touch on her wrist and put the mug down.

'Sorry, but it's really good!'

Santana smirked, 'its okay, do you want your own?'

Brittany eyed her double espresso, 'No thanks I'm cool'

Santana raised her eyebrows but nodded her head. Taking a few more sips of her drink, she took a huge bite of her muffin. She devoured it quickly, leaving a small chunk for Brittany, which she pushed across the table, at the same time helping herself to an apple slice from Brittany's fruit cup. That coffee was probably the best thing Brittany had ever tasted, the night was amazing, they ordered refill after refill and just talked until Brittany was practically vibrating in her chair from all the caffeine and Santana's words were starting to slur. But it was awesome, they had talked so much, and already felt like firm friends, Brittany liked Santana more and more, the more she got to know her. Finally when the manager came up to them and told them that the Starbucks was closing and they had to get out, did they stand up and walk outside. Well, not really walking, Brittany sort of skipped and Santana staggered. Brittany soon realized that Santana was really drunk, so she let the brunette lean on her as she realized she should probably drive her home. Brittany's car was parked right outside her apartment, which was about 500 feet away from the Starbucks. The blonde supported Santana the whole walk there; scared that at any moment she was going to throw up. When they reached the car, Brittany helped Santana into the seat and strapped her seatbelt over her.

'Santana?' she asked, touching the Latina's shoulder briefly. Santana sat up like a shot and whipped her head around, her brown locks flying everywhere. 'Santana, you're too drunk, I'm going to drive you home, but I need you to tell me where I have to go.'

Confusion clouded Santana's chocolate brown eyes for a moment before she nodded her head and spoke in surprisingly clear tones. 'Yeah, totally I can show you where it is.'

Brittany sighed in relief as she revved the engine, she had been scared that the Latina would be too drunk to remember where her house was but she seemed to be okay. Before turning onto the main road, the blonde fumbled with the radio, trying to find something soothing and calming, she found a station playing Lifehouse; she pumped up the volume as Santana directed her. Soon Santana pointed towards a lit road, 'Down here, it's down here.' Nodding, Brittany clicked on the turn signal and turned down the road, she could hear loud punk music playing somewhere and turned up the radio in displeasure, the loud music was just going to disorientate Santana. 'This one!' Santana cried forcing Brittany to slam on the brakes and turn down into a driveway; surprisingly this was where the music was coming from. Brittany stopped the car and both girls jumped out. Then Brittany realized, this wasn't a house or an apartment block, this was a bar and there was a party in there.

'_This _is your house?' Brittany was really confused now.

'My house?' the way Santana looked at her, as though she was the drunk one 'No, this is where the after party of the gig Quinn went to is. Come on then, you can be my plus one.'

Cursing the feisty Latina, Brittany realized she would have to follow her into the party and make sure she didn't get into too much trouble, there had to be someone sober there, a designated driver. She ran quickly back into her car and grabbed a bottle of water; she kept a stash in the trunk. She also found her wallet, she knew Santana would probably run up quite the tab and she didn't want anyone to owe anyone money. With her long legs, she quickly caught up with Santana, whom was having a hard time walking; the alcohol had slurred her brain. She turned around and looked at Brittany quizzically, as if she couldn't quite place her, then a look of recognition washed over her face and she clasped Brittany's hand in hers.

'Come on, were missing all the fun'

Once they were in there, Santana made straight for the bar and ordered two beers, when they came she slid one to Brittany and downed her own, she was just going to order another one but Brittany pushed hers into her shaking hand. By now Brittany had accepted that Santana was going to get drunk but she didn't want to have any alcohol herself, so she could drive them both home. 'I'm going to find someone to dance with!' Santana had to scream so Brittany could hear her above the music. Brittany nodded and took a swig from her water bottle; it was going to be a long night.

When Brittany got bored, she counted things, so that night she counted, she counted the number of drunk guys that hit on her, the number of bottles of water she drank, the number of times she was asked to dance, the number of drinks she was offered and the number of beers Santana had. Finally at about three o' clock in the morning, the punk music subsided and a slow song began to play. Out of the crowd emerged Santana, Brittany gasped, the girl was a mess! Somewhere she had lost her shirt and jacket, so she stood there in a black lace bra, her hair was all over the place, she was wearing someone's baseball hat on her head and her jeans were stained with vomit, in her hand, she held a half-full bottle of beer which she was sipping. Yet with all of this, to Brittany she was still beautiful, she still had that regal beauty about her that no amount of alcohol could take away, it made Brittany's heart sing.

'Britt?' Santana extended her hand towards the blonde and Brittany quickly ran to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall. 'Dance with me Britt?' Santana's deep brown eyes were fixed on Brittany; this was not an offer that she could refuse.

'Of course' Brittany pulled the bottle out of Santana's hand and shoved it into the hands of a girl weeping on a chair. Brittany slipped one of her hands through Santana's and held her waist with the other hand. Santana clutched the blonde's shoulder, her fingernails digging in, and they began to move in time to the music. Brittany realized that without trying they looked like they were ballroom dancing, in an effort to hold the drunken girl up, she now looked like something from a Disney princess cartoon. Santana leant her head on Brittany's shoulder, so she was practically pushing down on her with all of her body weight. It didn't matter though; Brittany was strong, she let go of Santana's hand and placed it on her other hip. Santana moved both of her hands around Brittany's neck and looked straight into her eyes, her warm breath hit Brittany in the face, and the blonde wrinkled her nose, because it stank of alcohol! They swayed to the beat for a few precious moments, until the song ended and Brittany decided this would be a good opportunity to take Santana home. Since the brunette was still only in her bra, Brittany took off her own leather jacket and wrapped it around the Latina's skinny form. With the drunken girl leaning on her, she walked her to the car and helped Santana lay down in the back seat. She locked the doors and ran back in to pay the tab that Santana had run up. The barman however had insisted that it was on the house because 'You and your friend are so pretty'. However, Brittany donated $10 into his tips box, she felt it was the least she could do. And then the blonde walked back into the car, to find Santana sleeping like a baby in the back seat. When they got home, the Latina was barely conscious to walk up the stairs and collapsed in Brittany's couch, with the pasta still on the coffee table.

Brittany plonked herself into the armchair and wondered what to do. She decided that she'd better try and wash Santana down first, and let her change into some comfier clothes. The blonde walked into the bathroom and got herself ready for bed first; she brushed her teeth and changed into some old sweatpants and an overly large T-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned down the covers on her queen-sized bed. Then she took the shower head off of its stand and left it in the bath. Going back to sleeping Santana, she removed her leather jacket and Santana's vomit covered jeans, which she threw straight into the washing machine. She eased the shoes off of the Latina's feet and wondered what she was going to do next. Supporting a half-naked Santana to the bathroom was one of the most difficult things Brittany had ever done. She left Santana in the bath, unclipped her bra at the back, but didn't take it off; she sloshed some cold water in Santana's face, which woke her up enough. She then pressed the showerhead into the girl's hand and went off to find some clothes, hoping that Santana could manage to take her bra and panties off and rinse herself without any help. She ransacked her room until she found an old sports bra that was comfy and soft from many washes, faded bright red underwear, fuchsia sweatpants and a XL T-shirt of her father's. She brought these into the bathroom and checked to make sure that Santana hadn't drowned in the bath; she was fine and actually sitting up, though not sober enough to be embarrassed about their situation. Brittany reached out and switched off the shower, and by grabbing Santana's elbow, helped her out of the bath. Santana managed to get into the underwear and sweatpants fine but the bra seemed to confuse her, eventually, Brittany held it out and slipped it over her shoulders and did up the clasp in the back. She helped Santana pull a T-shirt over her head and managed to persuade her to rinse her mouth with mouthwash, which she actually did three times. By this point Santana walked into Brittany's room and fell into her bed and began snoring instantly.

By now, it was four o' clock in the morning, and all the caffeine from Brittany's espresso had worn off. Like a robot, she shoved her and (what remained of) Santana's clothes into the machine and fell into bed next to Santana, too tired to care.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

When Brittany woke, the sun was streaming through the curtains, it was obviously late in the morning, and all that remained of Santana were crumpled sheets. Rubbing her eyes, Brittany pulled herself out of her bed and padded down the hallway into the kitchen, where Santana was cooking something and singing softly to herself.

'Morning' Brittany remarked as she sat down at the table 'Are you making breakfast?'

Santana jumped and almost spilled what looked like pancake batter down her borrowed pyjamas. 'You have to stop doing this!' she exclaimed, 'and yeah I am, hope you like pancakes'

'Love 'em' Brittany said, smacking her lips, she made a move to get up to get changed but was stopped by Santana's voice.

'Britt, can you stay a moment, I think we need to talk'

Brittany nodded and settled back into her chair.

'First of all, I want to thank you so much for last night, I mean I'm just a girl you met in the library, you had no obligation to drive me home or stay with me the whole party or take me to your house, or anything like that. I was drunk, I was stupid and I should have never have made you take me to that party; I really don't know how to thank you enough. So I have demands, one; you let me take you out to lunch tomorrow. Two; I reimburse you for the drinks. And three; I take you out to dinner sometime.'

Brittany raised an eyebrow: 'Dinner _and_ lunch. I didn't do that much!' she chuckled softly, 'don't worry about the drinks though, they were on the house from the bartender! And it's cool, I didn't really do that much, plus I completely understand, everyone gets drunk like that, I mean I definitely have, I just didn't want you to be passed out cold on the bar floor at three in the morning. Those floors are really uncomfortable'

At this Santana laughed. Brittany stood up quickly, 'Oh yeah, I forgot, be right back.' She ran out of the room as Santana arched a brown eyebrow and smirked into her pancake batter. Brittany soon scooted into the kitchen holding a green box in her hands.

'What's that?' Santana inquired.

'Plan B.' Brittany said, holding the box out to the Latina, 'I figured last night you were really drunk and you might...you know!'

Santana smirked, a crease appearing between her eyebrows 'Brittany! I didn't...umm you know with anyone last night.'

'You didn't?' Brittany sounded confused.

'Umm. No. I'm a lesbian. I wasn't going to tell you because I really like you and I didn't want to offend you or anything. I wasn't sure if it was against your religion or something, but I didn't see any crosses or burning rainbow flags or anything so I figured you were cool with it?'

'Yeah, totally' Brittany nodded, 'I mean I'm bisexual myself, so I am completely fine with it.'

Brittany watched as the tense muscles in Santana's shoulder relaxed and Santana turned and grinned at her. 'Really?'

Brittany strode over to her and grabbed a Gatorade from the small fridge, 'Yup, I'm bisexual.'

'Good.'

'Why is that good?' Brittany turned and realized that Santana had moved so she was standing in front of her.

'So I can do this.' Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head and pulled it closer to hers. Then her lips crashed into Brittany's.

Their tongues danced together, and it was perfect, Brittany pulled reluctantly away as she felt Santana smiling into the kiss.

'What' she murmured, her lips ghosting over the brunette's.

'You know why this is really awesome?' Santana asked.

'No, why' Brittany was impatient, she liked kissing Santana, she wanted to get back to it.

'Now I get to see your impromptu shower performances'

_fin_


End file.
